Tom Bitty
Introduction Tom came from a corrupted island. Every person on the island was either a villain or a marine spy. After he got his devil fruit at the age of 18 he killed every one on the island. He is currently out searching for a crew. In the two years time-skip he was in jail in a unknown island but broke out with two other prisoners. Appearance Tom is a young man. He has many scars on his legs. He wears red pants and brown shoes. He has yellow spiky hair. He has light-brown skin. He has two swords. He looks very well built. Personality Tom is a very kind man. He will defend his friends no matter what. But if the friend becomes corrupt he will not hesitate to kill them. He has shown that with his old friends. He murdered even his own parents. He does not like to talk about his past. He does not like to hurt innocent bystanders when he is fighting. He would rather get hurt than use a attack that will hurt innocent people. Abilities and Powers 'Swordsmanship' Tom uses nitoryu. He is very skilled in it. He was the best in his dojo. At the age of 8 he was better than most of the grown-ups in his dojo. Tom uses his swords only if the opponent is worth it. He does not like to make a show out of nothing. He can cut through most objects. He uses his devil fruit to expose the weaknesses of his opponent. 'Marksmanship' Tom is seen using a gun only one time. He used it aginst his parents. He said that they were not worth being touched by his swords. Neither his skin. 'Hand to Hand Combat' Tom is very skilled in hand to hand combat. But could easily be overpowered. He trained a little when he was young but stopped after starting to learn the art of nitoryu 'Physical Strength' Tom's physical strength is outrageous. He is seen lifting giant stones to train. He uses his strength and technique to cut big objects. 'Agility' Tom is very fast. When he was young he was picked on by his friend in the dojo for being slow. That motivated him to get faster. Everyday he ran many miles until his feet started to bleed. Then he would run faster. Now he can move quicker than most soru users. 'Endurance' Tom can take fairly much pain. But it is one of his weaknesess. After all those years with hard phuysical training and with little to no pauses in between his body has grown weak. But the doctor said it was a temporarily state. He could ''get better if he stops training so hard. 'Weapons' Tom has two swords. He does not use them quit often. Only if he feels the need to do so. Devil Fruit '''Devil Fruit Name: 'Nanten Nanten no Mi Type: Paramecia Usage: Tom uses his devil fruit to expose his opponents weaknesess. He does not like to look at their mental weaknesess. But will do so if needed. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Tom isn't very skilled in using Kenbunshoku haki. He got a little help from his friend once. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Tom is very good in using bososhoku haki. He trained for three years. He can easily defend himself aginst giant objects with the help of haki. Relationships Crew: He is currently searching for a crew. Family: He killed his family. They were abusing their power as marines. They even tried to kill him once. They said that they thought he was somebody else but Tom knew they were lying. Since that day they treated him like garbage. Allies/ Friends: Tom does not have any friends... yet. Enemies:All the inhabitans of his island. He killed all of them. Other: There were a girl Tom liked but she stabbed him in the back. History Tom has had a bad life. His parent hatet him for not wanting to participate in their crimes. They put him through hell. They starved him for days. Calling the marines and telling them that he was a villian. They even tried to shoot him while he was asleep. Eventually Tom ran away from them. He lived in the dojo he was training. in. He swore that someday he would free the island from evil. He trained and trained. Then he got his devil fruit that only added to his skills. Then someday he killed all the people in town. He made the wells overflowed with blood. Tom was forever scared that day. The marines saw him as a ruthless murdere. They sent many marines after after him. He fought and he fought. Until he coldn't fight anymore. He was arrested and sent to Impel Down. He were kept there for a year. Until him and another prisoner escaped. He will kill in the name of justice. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Tom's parents: Would you kill your own parents? Tom: You're dead to me. I see no regret in your eyes. ALL I SEE IS HATE!*2 gunshots* Trivia Related Articles Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength